1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to head coverings or caps and, more particularly, to caps especially adapted for protecting the heads of toddlers when they fall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When babies are first learning to walk, and even after they enter the toddler stage, the babies or toddlers are very susceptible to falling down. In falling down, there is always a danger of hitting one's head and sustaining a head injury. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided that could be readily worn by babies or toddlers to prevent head injuries.
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to protecting babies' head from injury. One such innovation is a helmet. One disadvantage of a helmet is that a helmet is generally made from an nonporous material. As a result, the head cannot be readily ventilated, and perspiration tends to be a common result. To avoid excessive perspiration, it would be desirable if a protective head covering for babies and toddlers were well ventilated.
Nowadays, protection of a baby's head involves more than protection from physical trauma. With less ozone present in the stratosphere, there is more need to protect eyes and skin from unwanted UV radiation. In this respect, it would be desirable if a protective device for a baby's head were provided which shields the eyes and portions of the baby's skin from unwanted solar radiation.
Outdoors unwanted solar radiation is a problem. Indoors, however, unwanted solar radiation is not a problem, but the risk of physical trauma is still present. Hard-surface floors and furniture can be a source of trauma to the head if a baby falls while indoors. In this respect, it would be desirable if a protective device for a baby's head were provided which protected the baby from head trauma while indoors.
Since it is not necessary that head protection include protection from solar radiation when the baby is indoors, it would be desirable if a head protective device that is used indoors not be encumbered by devices to protect the baby from solar radiation.
When the baby goes outdoors, however, it would be desirable if the head protective device that is used indoors be left on rather than removing it and replacing it with another protective device. In this respect, for a protective device that is used outdoors, it would be desirable if an outdoor protective device could be placed over the indoor protective device.
Not only should the outdoor protective device be able to be placed over the indoor protective device, but the outdoor protective device should become attached to the indoor protective device. This assures that the two devices will not separate if the baby's head undergoes a physical trauma.
Babies grow very rapidly, and they have a tendency to outgrow headgear rapidly. In this respect, it would be desirable if a protective device for a baby's head were provided that is elastic to stretch to accommodate a baby's growing head.
When a hat is worn as a protective head covering to protect against physical head trauma when a baby falls, it is very important that the head covering remain on the head during and after the fall. If the head covering were to fall of the head, its protective value would be nullified. In this respect, it would be desirable if a protective device for a baby's head were provided that included a chin strap for assuring the head covering remains on the baby's head during and after a fall.
The dimensions of babies' heads vary quite a bit from one baby to another, and it would be desirable if a protective head covering were adjustable to fit a wide variety of babies' heads. In this respect, it would be desirable if a protective device for a baby's head were provided which included an adjustable chin strap for adjusting to a wide variety of sizes of babies' heads.
Aside from the protective innovations discussed above, the following U.S. patents are representative of some additional innovations in head coverings that have been developed over the years: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,011,600; 4,274,157; 4,581,773; Des. 297,982; and Des. 311,088. It is noted that none of the devices disclosed in the above-cited patents provide a protective head covering that includes one mode for being worn indoors and another mode for being worn outdoors.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use protective head coverings for babies, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a protective cap apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) can be readily worn by babies or toddlers to prevent head injuries; (2) is well ventilated; (3) shields the eyes and portions of the baby's skin from unwanted solar radiation; (4) protects the baby from head trauma while indoors; (5) is not encumbered by devices to protect the baby from solar radiation when worn indoors; (6) includes an outdoor protective device that can be placed over the indoor protective device; (7) provides for the outdoor protective device to become attached to the indoor protective device; (8) is elastic to stretch to accommodate a baby's growing head; (9) includes a chin strap for assuring the head covering remains on the baby's head during and after a fall; and (10) includes an adjustable chin strap for adjusting to a wide variety of sizes of babies' heads. The :foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique protective cap apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.